Unexpectable Love
by Mila Welch
Summary: Bella perde os pais e ao mesmo tempo descobre um grande segredo que sua mãe guardava a respeito da sua vida. É vivendo essa nova vida que ela descobrirá muito sobre si mesma e sobre seu coração.


Meus pêsames senhorita. - disse um dos amigos dos meus pais.

Como forma de agradecimento eu balancei a minha cabeça, não estava em condições de falar. Acho que perdi esse capacidade assim que eu escutei a notícia que meus pais não tinham resistido ao acidente.

Esse momento de funeral e enterro era muito pesado pra mim, e ao mesmo tempo me sentia muito exposta ao redor de todas essas pessoas. Era óbvio que eu ficaria triste,acabada para ser mais exata, mas ter que demonstrar isso na frente de todos os presentes, sendo eles conhecidos ou não, é muito desconfortável.

Assim que os caixões foram postos em suas covas, muitas flores foram jogadas e por último eu prestei a minha homenagem a esses seres tão especiais que eram Phill e René Swan Dwyer, joguei lírios brancos, a flor favorita da mamãe, em cima de seus caixões e assim o funeral estava consumado.

A realidade me atingia sem dó,meus pais não mais pertenciam ao mundo dos mortais, suas vidas foram encerradas tragicamente por um motorista imprudente que dirigiu alcoolizado e que também não resistiu ao impacto da batida dos dois veículos.

Quando estava me retirando do cemitério fui abordada pelo senhor Jenkins, o advogado particular do meu pai.

– Senhorita Swan! Sei que deve estar muito cansada mas eu realmente preciso de um minuto de vossa atenção. É um assunto urgente.

– Sr. Jekins, eu realmente estou muito cansada e preciso muito ir para casa , se o senhor puder esperar até amanhã para falar comigo eu agradeceria muito. - e sai andando. Sei que fui rude, mas neste momento o meu luto precisava ser respeitado.

– Como quiser senhorita, poderia passar em vossa residência no final da tarde amanha? Porque é realmente urgente.

– Sim, senhor Jenkins. Estarei esperando o senhor amanha às 16:00.

– Muito bem, estarei lá às 16:00 horas. Até amanha e minhas condolências.

– Até.

Mal cheguei em casa e o torpor voltou a me invadir. Olhei para a sala de estar onde costumávamos nos reunir para conversar sobre os nossos dias,filmes,músicas... ela me parecia tão vazia e sombria, como se soubesse que aquelas conversas nunca mais ocorreriam. Ela também estava de luto.

Ao subir para o meu quarto parei diante da porta do escritório do meu pai, se o acidente não tivesse ocorrido, ele com certeza estaria aqui revisando os seus processos para o dia seguinte, eu iria bater na porta e oferecer um copo de seu chá gelado favorito e ele iria me contar sobre os casos em que estava trabalhando. No entanto, o acidente aconteceu e eu nunca mais ofereceria chá gelado e não o ouviria falar sobre os seus processos.

Minha cabeça dói tanto que é melhor tomar um calmante e ver se assim relaxo um pouco mais, pela expressão do senhor Jenkins quando me abordou, o assunto é sério.

_No dia seguinte..._

– Boa tarde, senhorita Swan. Espero que tenha descansado bem pois o assunto que tenho para tratar com a senhorita é muito sério. - Jenkins disse assim que passou pela porta.

– Boa tarde senhor Jenkins. Descansei sim e pode me acompanhar, acho melhor conversarmos na biblioteca.

–Bom senhorita, estou aqui para ler o testamento de seus pais e com o decorrer da leitura explicar-lhe algumas coisas. Posso começar?

– Sim, minha atenção é inteiramente sua.

– Começando pelo senhor seu pai:

_'' Em caso de minha morte, deixo para minha esposa e filha, René Swan Dwyer e Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, respectivamente, meu imóvel localizado no Condomínio Tribeca n.1701,minha casa de praia na Costa Rica,meus carros,minhas ações na bolsa de valores, as minhas ações do S&V Escritório de Advocacia,os rendimentos das minhas contas bancárias e os meus pertences no meu cofre pessoal no Bank SWT na Suíça."_

_– _Senhorita Swan, amanhã, um contador da minha firma virá aqui para dar a soma total de todas as contas bancárias que gereciamos do senhor seu pai e faremos a transferência do valor para a da senhora, assim como colocaremos seu nome como a proprietária da casa de praia em Costa Rica, bem como essa cobertura. O senhor seu pai pediu que eu lhe entregasse isso pessoalmente. Neste envelope tem todos os dados sobre o cofre particular no banco da Suíça.

– Obrigada senhor Jenkins. Podemos continuar? - quanto mais cedo ele começasse ele mais cedo iria acabar me dando o meu tão sonhado sossego. Ainda não tive tempo de assimilar e digerir tudo o que se passou nestes últimos dias.

– Indo agora para o testamento da Senhora Swan, bom, acho melhor a senhorita escutar com bastante atenção o que irei ler e depois que eu terminar a senhorita pode tirar as suas dúvidas. Posso começar?

Assenti que sim com uma uma sensação estranha de que eu não ia gostar de nada do que iria ouvir..

_– '' Em caso de minha morte, deixo para meu marido e minha filha, Phil Swan Dwyer e Isabella Swan Dwyer, respectivamente, minhas jóias que estão no meu cofre pessoal no meu quarto,meus rendimentos sobre as ações que possuo na bolsa de valores,minhas obras de arte e meu carro."_

_" Bella, meu bem, tem algo que eu escondi de você durante toda a sua vida. Sei que não tinha esse direito, mas em um momento de desespero e dor eu tive que tomar essa decisão. Espero que você não tenha raiva de mim pelo o que eu irei te dizer e que se tiver que um dia possa me perdoar._

_Phil não é seu pai biológico. Quando eu conheci Phil estava grávida de 8 meses e foi amor a primeira vista. Assim que começamos a nos relacionar ele se propôs a te assumir como pai e cuidar de você como se fosse uma filha te dando amor, carinho, proteção e tudo mais que você quisesse e necessitasse. Mas, voltando ao assunto do seu pai biológico, ele se chama Charles Mansen. Eu e Charlie nos conhecemos quando eu viajei com as minhas amigas para Las Vegas, nos encontramos pela primeira vez em uma boate e ficamos juntos durante a noite. Durante a semana que se seguiu nos apaixonamos e como éramos muito jovens resolvemos nos casar sem mais nem menos. Fomos a uma daquelas capelas e nos casamos. Fui morar com ele na fazenda que ele tinha herdado de seus pais em Brooksville na Flórida. No começo tudo estava dando certo, a cidade até que era agradável e nos tinhamos muitas coisas em comum e é claro,estávamos no auge da paixão, no entanto, com o passar dos meses comecei a perceber que a paixão foi diminuindo e o amor não assumiu seu lugar e por conta disso começámos a brigar sem parar até que um dia tomei coragem e resolvi pedir o divórcio e ir embora. Sabia que Charlie me amava mas eu não o amava e uma relação onde o amor não é recíproco está fadada ao fracasso, assim como aconteceu com a nossa. No entanto, quando deixei Charlie e voltei para NY depois de 2 meses, descobri que estava grávida de você , mas não queria dizer nada a Charlie, mesmo ele tendo o direito de saber, pois se ele soubesse iria insistir pra que eu voltasse pra Flórida para tentar novamente, coisa que eu não queria e sabia que não ia dar certo, então resolvi não contar nada e seguir com a gravidez esperando o seu nascimento. E foi nesse período que conheci o Phill. _

_Dado que se um dia eu vier a falecer assim como Phil, não havendo mais nenhum parente para cuidar de você enquanto não atinge a maior idade (21 anos) eu , por meio deste testamento autorizo a justiça americana a incluir Charles Mansen Junior como seu guardião legal até que tenha 21 anos e 1 dia. _

_Sei que no momento em que tomar conhecimento desta cláusula irá ficar com muita raiva, mas espero que com a cabeça fria volte a pensar neste assunto e chegue a conclusão de que tudo que fiz foi em seu benefício e pela sua felicidade. _

_Amo você com todas as minhas forças e espero sinceramente que me perdoe _

_um beijo, _

_René Swan Dwyer_


End file.
